


Ship-Wreck Cove - Orochimaru - Chemical Defect

by SirenLorelei



Series: Ship-Wreck Cove [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict, Naruto, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne, Trigun, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Don't Mess With Canon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests accepted, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: Welcome to Ship-Wreck Cove, the place where those happy ending that just never happen or take place finally get the breath of life. It is opposite of its sister composite, Heart Break Hotel and like HBH, SWC also takes in requests with a few limitations. I will not post against Canon, so if someone is already happily married or in a relationship, sorry, your hosed. I also will be keeping this rated casually and with no abusive speech. So, are you going to be gathered on the rocks like the ships drawn in by the Siren's song? My name is Lorelie... and the waters are nice and warm.





	Ship-Wreck Cove - Orochimaru - Chemical Defect

                        There was nothing special about her when their paths first crossed. As chance would have it a 'return to the scene of the crime' was the pivotal cog connecting everything onward. There had been wild eyes, seamless scars made of memories made of black stones which had stare back at him with a shiver of anticipation.

"Give it to me, little one." Like a frozen draft the girl, young then, shivered and looked back at her hands.

"Is it important?" His head tilted hearing her, thoughts flicking through her undeveloped mind, visible on the surface of her face.

"I could show you..." He expected the child to come to him, seeing the desire to be taken care of, fear too far back to protect her... Standing up, the girl stepped away leaving the phile on the ground where she'd found it. So carefully did she put it down that not even his hearing could catch the sound of stone cradling glass. "Do I frighten you? Most are." Staring now, wide-eyed as she continued to move away from him towards the open door behind her, the feckless child nodded.

"There's no one left... is there." Her small voice held a quiver she couldn't hide. Orochimaru noted that she kept a wary eye on his hands, but it was his face that kept her bound strongest.

"No... so there is no reason to not let you leave just as you are."

Taking the vile from the ground now, Orochimaru passed by pools of blood still warm, some bodies recognizable; some not. He passed the child wondering if such a deranged thing wouldn't be of use perhaps later, but he needn't ask. As he paused to consider the waif, a small something touched his hand.

"You'll feel better if nothing is left behind. That's what my brother used to think." A stench of chemicals from the room behind wafted into the hall and just a few steps outside the building the chemicals caught fire and burst into green flames before turning orange.

 

                                                                                                                                                .o'0'o.

 

                        Minae blinked at the computer screen, fastidious fingers at work. She'd been so young when she first started this work and she recalled a time when she hadn't memorized where each key was... she'd always have to clean the blood from her hands before getting to anything computerized, but now numbers and algorithms blazed by the screen, faster than most could read let alone type.

This was her symphony. Each stroke of code an intricate dance of notes in her ears. She composed like all musicians for an audience, though hers was small; only one. He was the one which music gave way to song, the reason she could feel the rain or the sun and why the military grade information in front of her-

"All mine..." Burning the firewall down, shattering the randomized encryption program and stealing everything within, Minae smiled almost sweetly. Her fair features were illuminated by the blue light of the screen until it flipped red; just like he emotions. "Not now!" Furious, her fingers became the stabs of a sword into each key that denied her access. An equal mixture of obsession and rage forced her hand- literally. "Kekkei Tota."

Placing her palm forcefully against the screen, the same light emitted from within now glow in behind Minae eyes. Mirror flashes of light shared between them exposed the truth behind her skills as a Ninja and the use that brought her to this run down shack used until recently by Kabuto.

She hated him. Hated Uchiha Sasuke, she hated the entire lot of her world when they had taken what she loved most dear. Even feeling the pulse of electrical currents run through her veins as if her life blood, she felt the cold embrace of sorrow, warmed only by the distant hope that _he_ was as clever as she had thought of him in her youth.

Clever was what he'd seen and used in her for those young years before the Uchiha filth had clouded his mind and compulsion wreck havoc over everything. The scores of information, missions and time searching for him when he was gone sapped her until she couldn't stand the musings of her compatriots anymore and nearly finished them...

Suigetsu. Karin.

She hated them too.

So many people taking up time with the one person that matter- the screen flashed black and shut down, the only thing telling her the connection remained was the fire coursing up her arm into her eye until they ran with tears; the only time she cried. Nearly...

 _"Minae..."_ If she hadn't already been touching the screen she would have done so with loving care at the voice she swore she heard now. _"My, how you must have grown... have you been good?"_ The chilling titter of Orochimaru's tone froze her to the chair, the wires piercing through her arms to her shoulder in honest desire. _"... You've been alone for some time and I wondered if you had survived. I shouldn't have worried."_ A flicker of the screen and a face the tore the heart from her focused amid the static.

"Orochimaru-sama..."  A smile welcomed her as if this piece of history wasn't a recording at all.

 _"Come, Minae... we have work to do..."_ The feed was lost then as sharp as the severing of limbs which was how disconnecting felt and only days would renew the feeling in it... she had a lead now however and no time would she waste.

                                                                                                                                                .o'0'o.

 

                        Slinking into the village in audacity that was as much a trade mark as her hair, Minae stare at the beginning of so much, In numbed her to witness the grand village hidden in the leaves that once borne the best of the all, even amid the Sennin. As the name demanded, the village lay shroud in trees, the faces carved into rock staring down at her as she looked foolishly even now for buildings that might have frequented the missing part of  herself.

Smiling faces glanced at her, arm wrapped in her jacket and still numb to the world for an overextension. Even after the video had been lost she'd tried again to find it, but it had been terminated and the cost was a longer heal time than was expected. Eight days made it easy to sleep once exhaustion crept into her bones and the sensation couldn't overcome the vital need.

"Excuse me... can you point me to were the N District is?" The woman, kind most likely, homely completely, pointed off to the left and Minae continued to the source; hoping for hints or even whispers of whom had been trusted enough to have such high clearance technology and encryptions behind the video.

After an hour and a half of what looked like to those who might be watching as aimless wondering, she found the building she was looking for and was not surprised by the code pad on the door. There was no need for key or picks when all doors opened at her touch and just as they did, so too did this one open.

Inside was an eerie calm which a chill just below the outside world that it seemed artificial. As a spectator to the rooms before she began searching them, it looked normal. Not a picture rest on the walls or the table and it's tidiness was almost as if stage which sparked the warning that she should perhaps wait till night and come back. Minae could only stand still with indecision, her breath making her sway slightly until a small something uncoiled from the bowl on the table and stopped it all together.

A white snake poured over the rim of the deep green molted bowl and peered at her, it's eyes unblinking until it broke contact and moved off the table to the ground. It moved away from her and not reason beyond wish fulfillment made her follow. All she wanted was the truth of Orochimaru's death and whom had betrayed him. It was all she lived from anymore.

Each step she took to follow, the snake continued on as if oblivious to her presence and it turned into a door an vanished- into a basement set of stairs that were even cooler than the house above. Following was the only option- a quick stab on searing heat punched through the sole of her shoe and looking down the white snake unwrapped itself from the underside of the top step. Her folly for following the blighted creature. The wall behind her shook as she fell backwards against it, taking the scroll off the nail from which it hung and fell to the ground, her leg as numb now as her arm. It crept up her leg like her body was being cut off from the signals from her brain, each part of her refusing to listen to the scream of demand the existed only in her mind now.

 _"Unexpected..."_ Sitting in the room opposite the basement door, the owner of the house sat unmoving as the woman slid to the ground, paralyzed quite quickly. Seconds ticked by and her breathing slowed to only a handful a minute before he rose up and stood over her. _"Minae."_

Orochimaru laughed at the sight knowing when she was young that this would have caused no small amount of strife. The girl had hated signs of weakness and once threatened to mutilate herself to be the soldier she believed he wanted in her. Pale, as per usual for the type that lived by hacking into places cybernetic, Minae boasted a handful of traits many admired and none could claim. He'd seen to it that her world existed so long as he did, had in fact raised her that way for the sake of loyalty. The result was unfathomable and beyond expectation.

Slipping her over his shoulder, she groaned willfully, defiant even to paralysis. He unloaded her dead weight onto the bed beside him, having expected her days ago and thus prepared. He lifted her shirt in the back, injected a single syringe of white fluid and then waited, watching to see if she was as like to bursts of white hot ire as when she was a child.

Little changed even after years, but then again... sometimes they did.

                                                                                                                                                .o'0'o.

 

                        Black eyes snapped open though Minae moved no other muscle. The ceiling above her she recognized as the same as the house she'd invaded or at least another similar, but as her senses reached out she felt the cool air, smelled the sterile burn of a lab clean room.

She'd missed that before.

 _"It was always one of the things you missed. Always caught up in the thrill of the eyes that you forgot to test the rest out."_ Either unwilling or yet unable, Minae listened so intently she found the sound of her own blinking eyes to be infuriating and held them open. _"... how long has it been? Surely you didn't stay in the hole I left you the entire time."_

"How are you alive?" Turning, slow though in her perspective it was lightening fast, Minae looked at a dream renewed. She almost felt badly for the slaughter she'd left behind after hearing what she'd known then to be a lie. Such a waste of a village... his cock-eye smile warmed the inside of her body against the cold of the house.

 _"Death has never been a permanent state."_ Moving from the chair he sat recline, Orchimaru touched the flat of her wrist, feeling the pulse beneath only to find the same error. He took it for high blood pressure, but the truth was that outside his touch, she suffered from normalcy. _"What kept you?"_

"You were in the semi permanent state last I heard and no evidence until this moment convinced me otherwise." Anger dipped her voice into a deep tenor that despite a jovial nature and strength his own had always made Suigetsu wary. It was good to see as her mentor that time did not destroy all good things. Her upset was defused when he glanced down at her unusually, calm attention used to search her features for something- she didn't know what.

 _"You look tired, Minae... rest. Sleep."_ But already she was igniting her inborn skills towards means he did not know she was capable. Her Kekkei Toka was fledgling when he'd acquired her devotion and since his disappearance she'd learned to weld it in many various ways.  Metal Release not only allowed her to manipulate the natural iron found in her body to form cybernetic connections with machines, but she could also use the same iron to search out foreign bodies and emolliate them from within. Perhaps had this skill arrived sooner it would have been her whom could have been of use to Orchimaru and not Kimimaru. _"You never listened to the first order... so I will repeat myself only once. Sleep."_ Had it been just the smoothing of her hair from her face, she might have drown in the experience, but his smirk warned her otherwise. Sight bound anyways, Minae failed to act quick enough when a palm rested over her stomach- her powers no longer answered her call. _"You've grown in many ways... and yet are much the same. I can't say I'm displeased."_

"Why are you doing this? Have I not always been loyal, always yours?" It had been too long since it was someone else that directed her body, organized her thoughts so that even against him she resisted.

 _"I don't demand your loyalty... I merely desire it."_ Much the same as the other, the only option was to cede defeat with no answers to aid her when she failed in his eyes. _"I have guests that will not take kindly to your presence if they find you... perhaps I will reward you if you can remain quietly for a little while longer...”_

 

                        She did what he asked in part. While she rested, allowed her body to fight off whatever he'd dosed her with she did not sleep and so heard the moment 'visitors' came calling. Why Orochimaru was hiding in this village she could not understand, but it need be for a reason of great import. Their voices carried softly and too difficult to hear, she would have sworn her life to hear the conversation, his voice deep enough that the walls absorbed them before reaching her in the bed... the good news? She could move again.

The pale beige walls had no adornment, the red wood writing table and chair in one corner while she sat up in the bed. It was dressed in soft linen, clean and with the slight antiseptic scent from before though it was dulling with acclimatization. Hardwood floors were warmed by a floor rug in deep blue which a large chest sat.

Naturally she went for it, opening only after making sure it housed no evil gadgets to maim her. The snort of bitter amusement barely touched the walls as she peered down at the feckless white snake coiled within and though it was impossible to tell, she knew it to be the same which had bitten her.  

"I'd make a new sword scabbard from your body and lovingly caress it whenever I a need arose to use steel." Lifting up either to  hold her to her to threat, Minae reached inside and picked up the serpent, its body wrapping loosely around her fingers as biology sank in. "It's too cold in this house for your kind." Indeed it was. The cold made snake metabolize food, breath and move slower, no wonder it at all that it preferred her hand to the inside of the box.

Wiggling the fingers of her still mostly numb arm, she reached in the box and began reading files, touching clothes and memorizing parcels. The item near the bottom slowed the search to a halt, lifting a picture she didn't know existed. She was part of it, Suigetsu on the far end with Karin between them, the least likely to be injured by mercurial moods.

 _"Kabuto took it for each of your files. Easier to take one than three."_ Not standing, Minae put everything back in the box and readied to vent the full reserve of years of negligence. _"I imagined you dead."_ The explosion paused, the timer on her internal detonator flashing close to expiration. _"... Did you abandon me after all?"_ He was jesting, the smile present as he closed the lid and peered at her sidelong. She didn't trust herself to answer. Not him or anyone. She lied best by omission. _"You've grown up."_ A hand the same temperature as the room touched her face. It was so softly done she hardly felt it, stunned by the kind of contact that would have send her spinning into a fit of bliss she'd learned to kill versus long for. _"So far to say nothing at all.”_ He stood up tall and loomed over her, her shorter height continued the phenomenon even after she'd gotten to her own feet.

"I wanted to know how you died... that mission died the moment I saw you."

 _"That all?"_ His regard of her face warned her to something sinister. He own features were drawn into a morose expression she couldn't place, but in fairness, none of his 'faces' boded well. _"I won't tell you... rather I will catch you up to speed on what happened after you hacked into my personal intelligence system a week ago."_ Stunned into further silence, Minae watched at Orochimaru left the room, following so she would not miss a word, suddenly no different from the reverent self she'd been years before. _"I was organizing information to be delivered when the system warned instantly of an intruder, breach and system failure... I have only known one capable of all three simultaneously and knew you were alive someplace. I opened a video feed that you latched onto with speed I do not recall you having and witnessed a very different person than the one I left behind."_ Sitting in a chair he'd pulled out, Minae ignored the setting she now was in, the table arrangement insignificant as he moved about the room, touching this and that, back to her. _"What else has changed I wonder..."_ He faced her again and she found her hand unable to hold the tea given her, snake still tangled amid her digits. _"I have always garnered unruly followers... devoted, but unruly. Why did you come here, Minae."_ His voice was the lethal absolute she recalled from a night long ago, the memory dim and fractured.

"Find word of you... I was still yours and my service has never faltered-"

 _"I have no use for your service... there is nothing I need from you."_ The words crushed and she eyed the tea, a deep yellow with flecks from the brew floating within.

"You never did..."

_"No... I had means beside you without your volatile nature. In hindsight, I admit only to a fleeting inkling that was ignited little more than a year ago... words have power."_

"You had no use for me at all." Suspected graces washed over her and the man she'd known separated apart.

_"Not in the traditional sense... each of the Sennin took upon themselves a charge to teach their skills-"_

"Uchiha Sasuke." His stare quieted her again as it had then. She was once more a waif without a destination.

 _"So I had thought... he did learn from me and for a time I considered him so. Tsunade passed on a violent fervor to heal, Jiriya an enigmatic desire to protect. My knowledge I surely gave freely enough, but not part of myself did I impart."_ Minae missed the expression no soul alive witnessed or remembered, looking into the swirling tea and it's sediment gathered at the bottom. _"Sasuke never acquired the delirium drive that remove all other senses to the background... had I known you'd taken that from me and that it could be given only to one, I may have killed you in the village I found you."_ Blank terror brought her out of the chair which clattered to the ground, he back no less safe for being to the doorway behind her. _"Tayatoi Minae."_

Baring down on the mark that bound her power, a blazen of light flashing when she tried to burn it away, Minae realized she'd walked into the arms of both the source of her affection; and her executioner. The spitting fury of her child-self promised pains in death she couldn't hope to enact while the gentle clatter of porcelain on wood, Orochimaru's cup abandoned, warned his advanced on her.

"I was yours! I did all you asked and more! I gave everything!" His frown of disapproval scarred her.

 _"I was. You did and you have."_ Hand to hand fighting was useless if she could not draw her inborn gifts and so she stood awaiting hoping in this moment he would be kind, a reward for her allegiances till now- a hand drew the hair from her temple back, the narrowing of her pupils lost in the black of her iris, he saw it however. He knew her. _"Increase blood flow, pulse elevated, dilation of the pupil, aggression... I've been destroying you all along... you are sick and your obsession with me will kill you."_ The air escaped her lips and didn't return. _"You suffer and have suffered from a unbalanced secretion of serotonin that alone made you uncharacteristic for you circumstances, but coupled with infatuation, the biological response sends you into something close to serotonin storm..."_

"What are you-" Unable to compute the notion of what she was experiencing physically or audibly, Minae only watched as a curious eye examined her.

 _"Love.; the chemical response had caused your violent nature and shortened life span. Without my interference you have reclaimed some sense of self and clarity, have you not?"_ Slowly nodding, the distance search for truth started at the onset of meeting him. _"Being close to me, negligent in your care, I have noticed something in that brief video conversation and the markers not seen till then. I abused your love of me then and I would do so again, if I did not now know the cost."_ Looking up into those impossible amber eyes, Minae waited for the strike she now hoped would have been physical. Kill her of bodily... don't leave her as the walking corpse she felt was coming, educated in many things and thus understanding the gravity of his words.

"And if I don't care." Not a question, but a statement because this was the first time she felt whole since word of his death.

 _"You'll die."_ His hand moved over her ear and down a neck that hide as well it could the pulse roaring beneath, overruled by biology. _"Sweetly."_ He leaned in and she heard the titter of his amusement once more, gooseflesh rising from the breath against her warm amid the cold house. _"Would you live and die serving me? Knowing I use you for my own purpose?"_ Teeth locked, words forgotten as fingers dragged down her shoulder, elbow to wrap around a wrist-

And image of his training her in her twenties came to mind with intense focus. He'd flipped her clear across the room, propelling her, airborne by the wrist. The feeling sparked the same thought numbing emotion and nodded in response to the present like she had then to his crushing admonition.

 _"A year ago I was released from the DNA residing in a malformed Kabuto, demented by experiments and a memory of me he wished to honor. It was a breath before the events that left the world wounded and broken, destroyed is not for a handful of children trained by Konoha's Sennin... despite the odds, survival was the reward of victory and I made a promise of a sort that I have tried to adhere to."_ Pushing her chin up to look at him, Orochimaru tracked the flicker of something in her eyes. _"I was concerned my efforts would fail, like many of my endeavors... then a breach in my system occurred but a month later."_

"What do you need me to do?" She was his, forever, no matter the cost. His smile warned of terrible pains to come and she welcomed them.

 _"I need you."_ His cheek brushed against hers as he leaned back- but she never saw his face and felt again a touch on her cheek that moved lower on her jaw. _"... to let me live..."_ Fingers slipped between her own. _"... to hope."_ An arm reached around her waist under the long length of blue hair. _"I need you to continue having admiration, obsession and infatuation in me to exploit."_

Kissing  Minae, Orochimaru found a small solace that had always evaded him. To this moment he was unsure if he ignored her survival out of a desire to be parted of the past version of himself that was so tightly drawn to the vile acts he swore he would attempt to see passed- or because he wanted this small woman to be free of him. He'd thought of her often and no less when he ceased to use her in the field. Her power was always of great use, but he'd warred with her wellbeing so much as to call it preserving his work... So much time and effort he'd used in cultivating her skills, her powers, but with wisdom things became clearly. He could have used any minion to extract the information she did with less threat, but he was sensitive to something else about her all along.

"How long will I live?" He grinned even as he pulled away, her face flushed even as the drug finally made in impact. He'd need to adjust the strength so as not to damage her, but he was glad to see that was she felt was not just chemical.

_"Years, if I am so lucky... I've given you cyproheptadine- a serotonin inhibitor which is undoing the damages today will inflict on tomorrow, but work is needed before I can test the full mettle of its potency. For now, you will not 'weather' so to speak, the storm and I am free do to whatever it is I please."_

He'd never measure internal happiness, not often feeling it worthwhile to mark as it was quickly ruined by external forces. He'd learned to measure success, achievements, but finding Minae was a stroke he would bet Tsunade, was entirely against the odds... Perhaps that was why he'd separating himself from her, ignored her and then abandoned her... she threatened his previous life...

'Turning new leaves', a funny saying applicable only to Konoha in fairness, warmed him and he found absolute entertainment in both her presence with him and the fruition of a dream not his own. It gave him the first taste of the hope he'd been looking for since the end of the war and he'd had with him since the beginning nearly.

She had inherited his delirium focus to reach out and take hold of the deepest heart's desire...

Amusing that he found such desire in the taste of hers lip.

 

 

 

 

NOTE - Metal Release is Not a part of Canon. It is under the guise similar to Onoki (Dust Release) that by utilizing three elemental forces one can create anew. Metal Release uses Fire, Lightening and Earth and would be categorized as Kinton! As for the drug administered to Minae, it is a real pharmaceutical drug and used for the inhibition of Serotonin in those overdosed with artificial serotonin normally as a result in antidepressant increase or abuse.

Tayatoi Minae stands 5'6" with long, wavy blue hair and boasts black eyes. She was a product of experiments her brother conducted using her amid other children with a compound Orochimaru sought for his own purposes and led to the destruction of the facility. While it is originally thought to be bodies taken in his search for the compound, those fallen are a result of Minae who used the iron inside each individual to form in a ball within the brain and explode outward. Higher levels of iron cause a more... dramatic effect than one deficient. Her condition is a result of those experiments and freedom from her brothers reign as a result of Orochimaru elevated existing serotonin to exceed normal balance and her first bound of (snicker snort) chemical-Yandere began. This would further be aggravated by her affection for him as she grew up leading to her less than suitable state when working with others and freedom from the effects once she feared him dead.

 


End file.
